Isabella Inkskin Locke
Isabella Inkskin Locke - Mythenish - Encontrada na ilha desconehcida - CENA 131 pg 2 - "Uma bela mulher de cabelos negros, corpo atlético e bronzeado, pouca roupa, e coberta de tatuagens." Capitã da embarcação "Tresher" - Presumidamente morta com uma bicada pelo Deni em forma de urubu (Cena 131 pg 15). Possuía um mapa de tesouro tatuado nas costas (CENA 132 pg 3). Encontrado seu corpo sem a cabeça na clareira aonde o embate com o grupo se deu. Novamente encontrada (desta vez já com sua cabeça no lugar) em um caixão de cristal nas cavernas abaixo da Mancatcher Grove - CENA 134 pg 9 - Seu diário estava nas coisas do Sahuagin Kreeloort. "Isabella’s life has been one of cruel hardship and misery. Isabella was born in Vaduzhan and her talents as a sorcerer had already emerged when she was taken at the age of 12 in a raid by the Mhytan pirate Soshimira and made his personal slave. Isabella was subjected to the pirate’s every cruel whim, including the defacement of her flesh with crude tattoos and having all of her teeth knocked out with a cobbler’s hammer. When Soshimira came into possession of a copy of Capitain Cyrus Wolfe’s map to Mancatcher Cove, he took great delight in painfully tattooing the map across Isabella’s back to ensure he never lost it. Soshimira met his match in cruelty as the sahuagin of Mancatcher Cove scuttled his ship, Dragon’s Dishonor, and slaughtered his crew. Isabella’s life was spared thanks to her timely use of a charm monster spell upon the sahuagin chief Krelloort, who took her as concubine and advisor. Eventually, Isabella manipulated Krelloort into helping her capture and outfit a pirate ship of her own, which she christened the Thresher. Isabella wears a large set of wooden false teeth that have been sharpened into points like the maw of a shark. Years spent living among the ichthyic sahuagin have purged any lingering remnants of human compassion or mercy from Isabella, who is as cruel and remorseless as the namesake of her ship, the Thresher. Isabella's Research about Capitain Cyrus Wolfe’s Treasure Nearly a century ago, Free Captain Cyrus Wolfe, a black-hearted rogue with an even blacker gift for the dark arts, plied the waters off the south coast of Magna and brought fear to hundreds of ship’s captains and crews. His daring daylight raid on the fortified Otavi port of Bhanar directly under the nose of that city’s admiralty left a dozen of the principality’s warships in flames and over a hundred of its citizens carried off as captives for ransom. For that grand audacity, Wolfe was offered the Hurricane Crown by his fellow Free Captains, but it is said that he simply laughed in their faces. After 3 decades of terrorizing the shipping lanes, Captain Wolfe made his biggest haul ever when he surprised a convoy of Bahanar treasure ships returning from secret mine holdings on the coast of southern Magna. It is believed that Wolfe divided up his treasure and hid it in several different sites, but the locations of most of them have been lost to time. However, one name has stayed at the forefront of maritime legend as the location of his spoils—Mancatcher Cove. To dispose of the most valuable portion of his plunder, Captain Wolfe selected an uncharted island somewhere in the Mythenian Sea shrouded in dense jungle and surrounded by forbidding cliffs save for one cove said to be so deep that it descended all the way to the pits of Hell. There Wolfe hid his treasure, reputedly using his sorcerous powers to reach down into the very heart of Hell to summon forth a guardian beast to crush any ships that dared anchor in the cove. Before departing, Captain Wolfe made a map of the island and the location of his treasure. However, less than a year later he was captured by a flotilla of ships commissioned by the Imperial Autarch Sejanoz. Even under torture, Wolfe refused to divulge the location of his ill-gotten treasure, and so he was hung from a gibbet over the harbor of Otavi, where his bones were picked clean by gulls and crows as a warning to others. Since then many of Captain Wolfe’s treasure troves have been located and looted, and copies of his map of Mancatcher Cove have likewise managed to find their way into the hands of fortune seekers. However, unlike at Wolfe’s other caches that were looted, those few ships that came to Mancatcher Cove in search of the fabled treasure were never seen again — victims, it was whispered, of the Beast of Mancatcher Cove. In time, the last few copies of Wolfe’s map were lost, and the hunt for the greatest hoard of Captain Wolfe’s treasure subsided, leaving little more than an old sea dog’s legend. Studying the map, a stylized half sun sits to the right of the islands, while simple images of a monstrous eye and the face of an aged, bearded king are to the left. Beneath the map are five lines of crude verse: From blue bight’s embrace Spy the Ruby Sorcerer’s prize tooth With the Radiant Lord’s first kiss Climb the Captain’s wayward orb To claim old king’s hoard The stylized sun could represent either a sunrise or sunset, though its position to the right (east) of the islands hints that sunrise is the proper interpretation. The monstrous eye represents the Beast of Mancatcher Cove. The strange king’s image is merely reference to the root system of a tree that vaguely resembles a bearded monarch, under which Wolfe hid his treasure. The means of finding this burial place from Mancatcher Cove is revealed in the enigmatic lines of verse. “Blue bight’s embrace” means to begin the treasure hunt from within Mancatcher Cove itself. The “Ruby Sorcerer” is the mythenian goddess of death, Wee Jas. This line refers to a rock formation that resembles a death’s head when seen from the correct angle in the correct light. Her “prize tooth” refers to a deposit of pyrite in the rock that glitters like a gold tooth in the skull’s mouth when the light hits it. “Radiant Lord’s first kiss” refers to the sun god, Pelor, whose identity is hinted at by the stylized image of the sun on the map. This line indicates that one must be within the cove at the first light of dawn in order to see the skulllike formation and its “gold tooth,” which indicates the location of the treasure. “Climb the Captain’s wayward orb” is an instruction to climb the rock formation into one of the caves that form the skull’s eyes. Any pirate knows that Captain Wolfe was known to have lost an eye in battle; his right eye. Therefore, his “wayward orb” is his right eye, but his left eye, if you look him in the face The “old king’s hoard” is a reference to the crude painting, of a bearded king, designating the proper place to dig within the cave. The truth of Captain Wolfe’s treasure is somewhat different... Though he was a sorcerer, Captain Wolfe did not summon forth a fiend from Hell to protect his gold; he didn’t need to. For when he arrived at the unnamed island that later became known as Mancatcher Cove, he transplanted a vine he had found in the hold of a Sheasu ship—an exotic plant recovered from some unmapped part of The Kelderwasts. Wolfe created the tale of the beast summoned from below to divert attention away from the true threat. He was never able to return for his treasure, however, as he found his neck stretched by a Bhanar noose shortly thereafter, leaving the secret of the treasure in the hands of the few who possessed one of his maps. Isabella's research on how to replanish Oxigen inside her hall, in the Sahuagin Tunels using well feed and fenced Xtabays Known for their potent—and ultimately deadly—scent, xtabays are a floral hazard to the unwary. As fast- preading as ivy, a xtabay's vines are sturdy and adaptive, making the plant a potential threat nearly everywhere—from gardens to wells to forest groves. Attractive flowers blossom from the vines of xtabays, emitting the spores that mean a slow death for their victims. The strange, face-like patterns that grow on the petals are disturbing but seem to have no real function. Hermits or other reclusive types have been known to surround their territory with xtabays, warding off pesky creatures and adventurers alike. Instances of xtabays of larger-than-usual size have also been reported. These massive plants possess tendrils as thick as tree limbs and flowers that can fell even the hardiest of warriors with their overwhelming perfume. Underground, xtabays thrive in the wet, dark environment, covering the walls and floors of entire caverns and anesthetizing whole dens of subterranean creatures. Nomadic plants, xtabays traverse large expanses of land until they sense nearby life, at which point they lie dormant and take on the guise of harmless flowers while releasing their deceptive aroma. Once a creature is subdued, the beast-like plant wastes no time in devouring it, disregarding creatures unaffected by its aroma. Because of their carnivorous nature, xtabays only rarely run short on nutrients, consuming the entirety of a victim's body over the course of several days following the initial process of draining its blood. Xtabays are able to devour creatures thanks to their lengthy roots, which produce a corrosive acid that breaks down and absorbs flesh and bones.